Take Care
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Rachel will take care of Jesse, and he will do the same for her. Post 2x20. St. Berry. Based on "Take Care" by Drake & Rihanna. Drabble.


**Title:**** Take Care**

**Pairing: ****Jesse St. James & Rachel Berry**

**Fandom: ****Glee**

**Summary: ****Rachel will take care of Jesse, and he will do the same for her. Post 2x20. St. Berry. Based on "Take Care" by Drake & Rihanna. Drabble.**

**Here's a little drabble that I had to write. I just couldn't stop hearing the amazing song, **_**Take Care**_**, and this little idea popped up and I couldn't ignore it. I was dying to write some St. Berry, and I finally did it. Maybe I should do more…you tell me!**

* * *

After the prom, Rachel got a text message from Jesse, telling her to meet him at the auditorium. It was late and she was tired, but it was Jesse, he always had an epic moment planned, especially on an auditorium. So, ignoring her curfew, she turned around and walked towards the auditorium. There, she saw the lights on and Jesse on center stage doing some dance moves that had her mesmerized. He stopped sensing her presence. Turning his face, he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry for Finn's actions tonight, Jesse. He had no right," Rachel started.

Jesse shook his head, his dark curls bouncing. "He's still in love with you Rachel and I don't blame him. I mean, who wouldn't?" he said and she blushed. "Join me, please," he said.

Rachel smiled and climbed the small steps to the stage, standing face to face with stage. "I miss singing with you Rachel," he whispered taking her hand in his.

"We sang Rolling in the Deep two days ago, Jesse," she chuckled lightly.

"Rachel, if I could, I would sing with you every moment of my life," he sighed tugging her a little close.

The brunette blushed again, underneath that heated blue gaze of his. How can someone be this perfect? This magnetizing?

"Do you still love Finn, Rachel?"

His question threw her off. Rachel frowned and she looked up to him. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I need to know! Rachel, your happiness is the most important thing to me and if it's Finn that you want, I won't stand in the way but…" he trailed off watching her closely.

"I love you, it was always you," she said gripping his white shirt fiercely, pulling him down for a long kiss, it was when air became an issue that they broke apart. "Does that answer your question, St. James?"

"Certainly, Miss Berry," he smirked at her.

"Just don't…egg me again…that wouldn't be…nice…"

"I regret that so much, Rachel, you have no idea. It eats me up every day," he sighed. "I promise that I'll always take care of you!"

"Same here Jesse, just don't make me regret giving you a second chance," she pleaded.

Jesse nodded and then froze for a second, before smiling. "I have a song that I want to sing with you," he said lightly, stepping away to the stereo standing at the far corner. He took his iPod from his suit jacket and connected it. "I think you know it," he said as he hit play and the soft music began to play, with piano being the instrument that she could distinct better. "Shall we?" he challenged as they stood on opposite sides.

She nodded and took her cue.

_Know you've been hurt by someone else__  
__I can tell by the way you carry yourself__  
__If you let me, here's what I'll do__  
__I'll take care of you__  
__I've loved and I've lost_

They circulated each other with smiles on their faces, letting the words sink in. Jesse then took the lead.

_I've asked about you and they've told me things__  
__But my mind didn't change__  
__I still the feel the same__  
__A life with no fun, please don't be so ashamed__  
__I've had mine, you've had yours we both know__  
__We know, they don't get you like I will__  
__My only wish is I die real__  
__Cause that truth hurts, and those lies heal__  
__And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still__  
__So you cry still, tears all in the pillow case__  
__Big girls all get a little taste__  
__Pushing me away so I give her space__  
__Feeling with a heart that I didn't break_

He took two steps closer to Rachel, staring deep into her big brown eyes.

_I'll be there for you, I will care for you__  
__I keep thanking you, just don't know__  
__Try to run from that, say you're done with that__  
__On your face girl, it just don't show__  
__When you're ready, just say you're ready__  
__When all the baggage just ain't as heavy__  
__And the parties over, just don't forget me_

_We'll change the pace and just go slow_

Jesse cupped Rachel's cheek with his hand, running his thumb over her soft skin.

_Won't ever have to worry,__  
__You won't ever have to hide__  
__If you seen all my mistakes__  
__So look me in my eyes_

She covered his hand with hers and brought another one to place in his chest, near his heart, taking her cue to sing the next part.

_Cause if you let me, here's what I'll do__  
__I'll take care of you__  
__I've loved and I've lost_

They let the song play as the words have been enough.

"You won't have to lose anything else, Rachel, I promised you once something epic," Jesse said bringing his other hand to her waist. "And I won't settle for anything else. You deserve epic, you are epic," he said with a laugh and she laughed along with him.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her again, hugging her waist, lifting her up from the ground. She smiled into the kiss, feeling epic already.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


End file.
